


Wild Side

by NovaRain



Series: Halloween AKA Nosebleed Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chibi!Bucky, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Werewolf!Tony, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a werewolf costume with reddish fur and golden claws reminiscent of his Iron Man armor. Chibi Bucky likes seeing this side of Tony: fierce and playful. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings.ink on printer paper, digital color *quality of fur texture lowered for the site to manage.





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a werewolf costume with reddish fur and golden claws reminiscent of his Iron Man armor. Chibi Bucky likes seeing this side of Tony: fierce and playful. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings.
> 
> ink on printer paper, digital color *quality of fur texture lowered for the site to manage.


End file.
